


随缘sinestrated太太的ST文整理★★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘sinestrated太太的ST文整理★★★★

## 随缘sinestrated太太的ST文整理★★★★

AO3地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. Miscommunication 辞过达意 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-203550-1-1.html)：lightasagi

概要：【Teen】任务出错，Jim惨遭奇袭，大脑给捣成了浆糊，弄出了一堆趣事。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  2. 0600 [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=129990)：mu3lilywhite

概要：【Explicit】吉姆和史波克正确的醒来方式。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  3. A Monument to All Your Sins [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-139134-1-1.html)：果酱

概要：【Teen】Jim出院两个月后，一位将军以为星际舰队带来良好公众印象为理由，命令他再次参加小林丸号测试。

状态：（中篇）已完结

  4. Antigravity [翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-222294-1-1.html)：捕捉夜翼好过年

概要：【Teen】五次Spock为Kirk的辉煌才智而感到惊奇，还有一次他彻底见识了其全貌。

状态：（中篇）已完结





End file.
